Painting Beautiful Waves
by Setsuro-chan
Summary: "My dad told me life is like the waves of the ocean. Sometimes, the waves are calm and give you a wonderful sence of peace. Other times, they turn into a tsunami and can cause pain and sorrow. But the best, are those beautiful waves that surfers ride and yearn for. They let you feel true happiness and excitement, but if you're not careful they can cause you pain." RinxLen
1. prologue

**Rin POV**

Do you ever find life kind of dull?

Because I do.

I really do love life though, and honestly mine has been good. Better than some.

But it grows boring after a while, not that I've been in it long. Nineteen years to be exact.

I live in the same small, uneventful, seaside town since before I was even born.

Don't get me wrong, I really do love this town. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

But I want a_ little_ more excitement. Just a little.

I mean, being a single young adult, fresh out of school making minimum wage isn't exactly fun.

I'm trying to make it as an artist, but my mother is always telling me how unrealistic that is.

My father would disagree with her. They always were different. That's probably why him and my mom divorced when I was younger.

My father was a dreamer, and my mother was not, simple as that. You know how they say opposites attract? That theory didn't apply to my parents. And that fact made me upset at the time, but that was years ago and I understand that they just weren't ment to be now.

My older sister is still upset to this day though, she always saw something in them that I guess I didn't. I was four and my sister was nine, maybe it's because she remembers and was there more than I was to witness the love they apparently shared. Or maybe something happened that I was too young to understand. It's not important though, what's done is done.

My sister, Lenka, who's now twenty-four got married a few years back to a really nice guy named Rinto. He used to live in this town too, he was her childhood friend. _Our_ child hood friend I guess since I remember him too. Or I think it would be most appropriate to call him my first love. Just like my parents divorce though, I got over it after a while. But like my father, after her and Rinto were married they left this dull little town with a population of just a little over a 300.

Can't blame them though, I'm sure anyone who lived here their whole lives would want to leave. It's not like there's much here. Most of the people I knew in high school left, but some stayed. My close friend Miku was one that left.

My friend Miku left only a few weeks after we graduated to pursue her singing career, I haven't heard from her in a while but last time I talked to her she said everything was going great and that I should expect to see her on magazine covers in no time. She even promised to mention me as her best friend whenever she did interviews, which is flattering but I've never liked being in the spotlight. Miku's always been a person who likes being noticed, so I couldn't imagine her with any other career. I know she probably misses Mikuo though.

Mikuo is one of my few friends from high school that stayed in town and got a small job; like me. Him and Miku both had something for each other all through our school years, but I guess their conflicting personalities made them convinced that they weren't made for each other. But that's just my theory. Like I said, Miku likes attention and to be surrounded by people. Mikuo, on the other hand, was more like me. He prefered to be a wallflower. But once again, opposites attract.

I've never really believed in soul mates and stuff, but their's something about Miku and Mikuo that really feels right when their together. If I was blessed with the skill of writing, I'd be tempted to write one of those cliché stories about star-crossed lovers you find on discount in the book store. Miku, the star at the peak of her fame and Mikuo, the quiet and reserved one who choses to only open up to a select few people. Not half bad, no?

That feeling of butterflies in your tummy, your heart pounding so fast that it almost hurts, your face growing red and warm, and trying to hide that goofy smile but just can't contain it. That's a really nice feeling, I've only ever felt it once and it was with Rinto. I don't know if that feeling was love, but if I've ever felt love before that was certainly it. I wonder if Miku and Mikuo have ever felt that before?

I wish to feel it again, even if it's not with Rinto. I've lost that feeling with him a long time ago. I have this little love story scenario for myself, like a really nice cute, mysterious kind of guy will come into town and sweep me off my feet and we'll live in this town together and grow a family and all that. It's pretty far fetch, but it's fun to imagine that it would happen. But I don't know if that's the kind of excitement I want exactly, it sure does sound appealing though.

I just remembered something my dad told me. You see, since we lived by the sea, going to the beach was like a daily thing. My dad used to love to surf, so this saying he made up always reminded me of him.

"Life is like the waves of the ocean.

Sometimes, the waves are calm and give you a wonderful sence of peace.

Other times, they turn into a tsunami and can cause pain and sorrow.

But the best, are those beautiful waves that surfers ride and yearn for. They let you feel true happiness and excitement, but if you're not careful they can cause you pain."

This is one of the few things I remember about my father, but I've never experienced those beautiful waves. Well not fully anyway. The closest I can get to those waves for now is painting them on a blank canvas.

* * *

**I just started writing the next chapter so hopefully it'll be out soon, Please R&R!**


	2. Beautiful New Start

**Rin POV**

"Rin dear, could you grab me that green blanket over there? This one is making me a bit too hot," A gentle yet worn voice asked.

"Of course Ms. Yoshida, but do you really want a blanket? It's so hot out lately." I still complied to the request and grabbed the light weight green blanket from its spot, bringing it over to the frail, old woman who now sat in a wheel chair because of old age.

"I know, but it comforts me to have a blanket wrapped around me. It makes me feel a bit more secure, especially since Mr. Yoshida left us." She laughed a bit, but I still felt sympathy for the old woman. It must be sad growing old.

"Rin~!" A new voice entered, a very familiar one at that. A flash of teal came into the corner of my eye and a smirk spread across my lips, "where do you want me to put these boxes?"

"Over there by the desk, someone will get them later Mikuo."

"Oh is that Mikuo, my little delivery boy?" Ms. Yoshida perked up from her wheelchair, "My it's been a while since I've seen my little_ boyfriend_ around here!" The old woman laughed a bit weakly, Ms. Yoshida is one of those crazy old woman with a strange sence of humor, my favorite kind of old people.

Mikuo is always a good sport and plays along, this is what makes work bearable. "Ms. Yoshida, do you think I could keep away from my favorite little lady?" They both joked together as they continued their little performance, I watched from a distance and acted as their audience.

"Now Mikuo as flattering as you are, I know you'd be upsetting another certain pretty girl if she new about our secret love affair." The old woman cackled, of course we all knew who she was talking about. But as usual Mikuo blushed and pretended to not know.

"Now Ms. Yoshida, w-who ever could you be talking about?" The tealette asked nervously, trying not to face us by hiding behind the big cardboard boxes as he carried them in. Ms. Yoshida and I shared glances with matching smirks on our lips.

"Why, don't tell me you forgot about that pretty girl with that beautiful long teal hair named Hatsune already?"

"O-Of course not, I would never!" Mikuo frantically exclaimed blushing right after he realized what he said. He's so funny when we bring up Miku, he misses her terribly. I hope she hasn't forgotten about us all at this small seaside town. "Look that's all your shipments, I've got other deliveries to make. I'll see you guys some other time." He sighed setting down the last of the boxes.

"Don't you forget about me Mikuo, I miss my delivery boy!"

"Yeah, yeah Yoshida, I'll come by again soon." He huffed with a hint of annoyance. The old woman laughed and I couldn't help but feel happy about the fact that she was happy too.

"Now, what about you Rin?" She suddenly asked me in between her weak giggles.

"I don't know, what _about_ me?"

"Well when are you going to get yourself a nice boy! You're a young, pretty girl, I'm surprised a handsome boy hasn't come begging you for your hand in marriage yet! You can't just work at this old retirement home then go home and sleep, that's no way to live life!" She had a point, my life is in a sort of boring routine right now.

"As much as I'd _love_ to find someone, I'm not interested right now. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get home and _sleep_." I smiled, waving off to the old laughing woman. I honestly don't know if she's crazy or if that's' just her personality. I don't care which it is though, that woman never ceases to entertain me.

I made my way through the halls that smelled like soap and another scent I couldn't quiet think of. The walls are painted a pastel yellow, the carpet this ugly green color, and there were a bunch of old paintings and pictures of the town hanging up.

"Rin, are you leaving now?" A co-worker of mine asked, she was in her late twenties with short black hair and strange purple eyes.

"Yeah, I really need to catch up on some sleep. Taking overtime has really been taking a toll on me."

"Good, you're too young to be working all these hours, you'll get bags under your eyes." She snorted, I don't understand why everyone still treats me like I'm a kid.

"Well somebody has gotta pay the bills, and I'm the only one living in that old house so looks it's me that has to do it. I'll see ya later Lola, say high to Leon for me!" I called out pushing the glass doors open and skipping down the old wooden stairs. The humid, salty summer air was already getting to my hair and making it frizz. Luckily it was starting to get late so it was slowly cooling down.

I hoped inside my old 1995 Toyota corolla that was technically Lenka's, but was passed onto me once I could drive. The inside of it was still hot from sitting in the sun all day though, and the stupid air condition was broken.

"When is Mikuo gonna fix this dang thing like he promised?" I hissed as I drove in the humid heat with all windows down trying to cool down, it's wasn't helping much at all though. Luckily I only lived a ten minutes drive away, and this time of evening was always the best time to drive home because of the sunset over the ocean.

I live a bit isolated from the rest of the town, in my grandmas old home that lies on top of a mountain. I always loved it, and after she passed I found it a shame no one was living there anymore, so I decided to move into it myself once I could. It's really a beautiful old victorian house, it's a tacky light pink and cream-white with the paint chipping off, but I don't mind the color. It has the perfect view of the ocean, with a little sand path through the tall, stiff grass that grows in the sand. The path has been there even before my grandma's time, it leads right down to this small patch of beach that no one can get to unless you walk down that path. It's really the perfect home, well for me that is.

Walking up my old sun bleached wooden porch stairs I noticed how red the sky was from the sun set. Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Or so all the older people around here said. I noticed there were still a few boats out, I wonder if sailors really believe in that saying?

It was a small thought that passed quickly though and a moment later I was pushing my front door open, walking into the small foyer where floral wallpaper and scratched up wood floors were covered with old dust rugs. I even hung up a few of my painting to give myself encouragement with my art career.

"Sid, I'm home!" I called out, but I didn't hear his small cat bell collar ring or anything. Entering the living room I saw him sleeping on my grandmas ugly old mustard yellow couch with an uncomfortable velvet texture. "Jeez Sid, you're going to get fatter if all you do is lie around all day."

But the only thing the fat british longhair cat did was re-adjust himself on the couch. With a sigh I threw my purse somewhere on the floor and plopped next to him, pulling him onto my lap he opens his big green eyes for a moment before falling back asleep on my lap. I stroked his long white hair that was a bit knotted in some spots, but soft none the less. "Why can't you go catch a mice or two? It's not like I wanted to adopt you in the first place, I was just nice and didn't wanna throw you out on the street."

But the big cat just slept in my lap with purring being his only response. "Who says I need a boyfriend? I already have something that'll listen to me rant and not talk back. Too bad it can't get a job and help me with all these bills." I sigh pulling Sid back off my lap and turned on the small flat screen I used as my living room TV, one I had before I moved in here. Some cheesy sitcom was on, but it was good background noise while I cooked. As you can imagine, it gets pretty lonely up here, especially when the only other thing living here was a cat.

When I started pulling things out to cook I noticed Sid had hoped up onto the green tile countertops waiting for food, "What do you want? I don't know about you but I'm making fried eggs, if you don't want any then go catch some mice or something." But he only stared at me, swishing his thick tail back and forth waiting for real food. He intensely watched as I cracked a few eggs into the hot pan, "Fine Sid, you broke me. I'll get some food for you. But seriously, you need to start doing some work around here!"

The cats response was a deep meow and a hop off the counter and over to his eating corner. Grabbing a box of cheap cat food from a cabinet I filled the bowl halfway, before I could even finish filling it he was eating the food already in the bowl and nudging the box away trying to eat. "Don't you have any patience? I swear." So this is what it's come to... talking to a cat. Like I said, I'm at a boring stage of life.

_Ring Ring!_

The high-pitched sound of the phone almost made me drop my slightly burnt egg out of the pan and onto the linoleum floor. Cursing under my breath I switched the stove off and picked up the early 1900's phone that I kept because I thought it was cool looking, and it still worked so why not?

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Rin?"_ Lenka's voice spoke on the other end.

"Oh Lenka, hey. What's up?"

_"Oh nothing really, just getting dinner started for Rinto!"_ I remember when there was a time where I would've felt really jealous just about that.

"Does Rinto still work late nights?" A sigh was heard on the other end.

_"Yeah, he keeps taking extra hours. The bills have been a bit high lately, I keep insisting on getting a job to help out but he says he doesn't want me to worry about it." _I play with the cord of the phone sitting in an old wooden chair with one of those chair cushions, but it had lost it's fluff over the years I guess because it wasn't helping with comfort at all.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Lenka. Hey, maybe this is your chance to go to school to learn to become a nurse like you always wanted to!" I tried to think of a bright side for her, but she went on about how she couldn't and how she didn't have the money for it right now. While she talked I zoned out when I looked out the back window and down the old path, the old path that led to the small patch of beach you couldn't get to unless you walked down the sand path. I noticed something strange laying there, I couldn't tell what it was though because it was so far away.

"Hey, Lenka I gotta go something came up," I murmured trying to get a better look at whatever it was.

_"Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah! Sid just got into something so I gotta go, I'll talk to you some other time, bye!" I lied to her and hung up before she could even say bye. I grabbed a flash light from the cabinet that I'm surprised still worked and made my way down the small beach area. I didn't notice how cold it had gotten, my short sleeve pink shirt with some random company logo on it was hardly keeping me warm. I stumbled a few times and stepped on a few sharp sea shells, why didn't I think to where shoes?

As I got closer I saw it was actually a person. I panicked and ran down the steep path, almost face planting into the sand.

"H-hey are you okay?" I frankly asked, I saw it was guy. Not too old, around my age maybe. I don't wanna sound like a girl or anything, but he had really nice, handsome features. His skin was flawless and the red sunlight kinda made the scene almost romantic. No that I wanted it to be though. "Hey, come on are you okay?" I shove him a few times, he had a pulse and I could hear his breathing.

I noticed how his hair was caked with sand and his clothes were completely soaked. How did he get here? I wonder if he's hurt? I don't see any blood, of course I'm no doctor so he could be in a coma for all I know. "I better go call Mikuo." I muttered hastily running back up the steep sand path, it was kinda hard though. I wanted to carry the guy back up, but their's no way I could carry him by myself.

I dialed the tealettes number as fast as I could; messing up a few times though. But once I finally got it right, after a few rings his voice came through.

_"Hey Rin, what's up?"_

"M-Mikuo! Hurry up and get here! T-There's this guy and he's- oh gosh I don't know if he's hurt or I should call 911 or- just I don't know-"

_"Hey, hey! Calm down blondie, I'll be over there as fast as I can, just try and calm down okay?"_

"Y-Yeah, just hurry up okay?" But I only heard the long beep, I hung the phone up missing the hand up a few times because I was so shaken. Well what now? I mean should I go down and check on that guy or wait for Mikuo? I mean this is just too wierd, how did he even get here? He was obviously in the water, but was he swimming and a wave sweep him away or what? Maybe I should go check on him.

Just when I was about to get up though, head lights shinned through my windows, at a pretty fast speed might I add. He must've been in the middle of a delivery and near here. In a split second the bright lights were shut off and the slam of a car door was heard. I decided it would be faster to meet him half way instead of wait.

"'Kuo!" The tealette saw me and I could see a hint of relief in his eyes.

"Rin, thank god you're okay I thought something bad happened-"

"It did though! Come on!" I grabbed his arm and tugged him to the backyard not even bothering to look for the path. The sand grass scratched my legs but I tried not to pay mind to it.

"Rin, calm down, where's the fire?"

"I don't know about a fire, but there's an uncountious guy down here, I know that much!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Just look!" I huffed making it down the sandy side. I could see Mikuo eyes widen a bit and a spark of interest in his eyes when he saw him.

"Who is that?"

"I-I don't know! He was just there, can you help me take him up to the house?"

"Is he hurt?"

"I dunno, it's too dark to tell out here." I stuttered, "What should we do?" Mikuo sighed as he examined the stranger.

"Here, you take his legs and I'll take his arms. Looks like we'll have to carry him up." I hesitantly lifted his legs which were actually heavier than they looked, and by the look on Mikuo's face he thought the same. It took us a good ten minutes to lug him back up and into the house. Now that he was in the light, I could see he had a cut along his cheek and a few other cuts and bruises.

"Rin, you go get the first aid kit. But stay out of the living room for a few minutes while I change his clothes, he can't stay in the ones he has on or he'll catch a cold. Do you have any he could wear?"

"Um yeah, I found some of my grandpa's old clothes and put them in that box over in the corner. Just call for me when I can come back in." Sighing, I went back into the kitchen where Sid had fallen asleep on the chair I had been sitting in earlier and my un-eaten egg that was probably cold now. I shuffled through a few drawers of junk and came across a first aid kit that hasn't been used since I first got it.

I waited for Mikuo to finish, but I felt a little awkward from the sound of shuffling of clothes and what sounded like the seven o'clock news report in the background. Guess I forgot to turn that off.

"Rin, you wanna come in?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Walking in I saw he was changed into my grandpa's old white button up shirt with a tint of yellow because of its age with a pair of black capris that were a bit big on him, it honestly didn't look half bad on him. He reminded me of a pirate because of his long, unruly hair that was tied into a stubby pony tail.

"It looks like he only has a few scratches, one on his cheek and a couple on both his legs and torso. I didn't find any bumps on his head though, but I'm not completely sure. You should probably get Luka to take a look at him." My teatlette friend inquired. Luka was the small town doctor, the only doctor in town actually.

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks. Sorry to bother you, were you in the middle of a delivery?"

"Yeah but it's not important, it can wait until tomorrow. This was much more important. Actually, when you first called me it sounded more like there was a murder going on or something." He laughed a bit and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I tend to overreact with things. You can go home now if you want, I didn't mean to keep you hear this long."

"Are you sure? You don't mind being alone with this stranger?"

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't look dangerous. And he's uncourteous, so I should be fine. Thanks for coming all this way again."

"Rin it's no big deal, but make sure if he isn't up by tomorrow afternoon you call Luka. And call me if anything happens. got it?"

"Got it." I repeated. With a ruffle of my hair and a wave he was gone and I was left with the unconscious boy. I felt really nervous for some reason, it was wierd being alone with a boy, something I haven't gone through much.

I treated his cuts in a matter of minutes and decided to get some face wipes to try to clean off the dirt and sand from him. I wanted to wash out his hair, but it's not like I could get him to the sink and wash it out.

I wonder how he got here though? Was he on a boat that wrecked? I mean, I don't know how else he would've gotten those cuts and bruises. Maybe he ran into some rocks? I guess that saying about red skies at night, are a sailor's delight might not be so true.


	3. Beautiful Eyes

**Len POV**

"Argh..." I groan. All my muscles hurt and I have this pounding headache. I can't quiet find the strength to open my eyes and I don't see why I would feel like this. What am I laying on? It feels like velvet, I don't like it much. And is that the news in the background?

"Hey, are you waking up?" A girlish voice asks with excitement in her voice, it doesn't sound like anyone I know. I struggle to lift my eyelids but it's like my body won't let me. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain." The girl asked now with concern, I wish my eyes would just open so I could see who the heck this was.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get you some water!" I could hear light foot steeps walk away, this person sounded nice enough to trust. But still, this was wierd and you can't judge people just on their _voice._

I tried to open my eyes again and managed to open them a hair of the way, but quickly closed them when the sun burnt my eyes. I let out another groan and tried opening them again; but to the side so the sun wouldn't get in. This time I was able to open them all the way. All I saw was a small TV with the morning news on it and some perky blonde with way too much make-up reporting something about a major drought in some small town I've never heard of before._ 7:46 am 7/03_ it read in the corner of the television screen. Wierd, didn't autumn just end not too long ago?

I could feel my eyelids go heavy again and a moment later the blonde news reporter was gone from my sight.

"Hey are you awake? I got you water, I don't know if you really wanted any though. Are you hungry maybe?" Her voice felt like it was only a mere inches away. Again, curious I opened my eyes, but instead of the news lady I was greeted with mesmerizing cerulean eyes that resembled the ocean.

"Woah," I muttered accidentally, but she didn't seem to hear the slip-up.

"Great you're finally awake! You scared me, I thought you might be a coma, you had me going there. So what happened to you? How did you end with all these cuts and bruises?" Cut's and bruises? Well that explains why everything hurts so bad. "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions, can I get you anything?"

"Water sounds pretty good right now," I croaked out, my throat was drier than I thought.

"Yeah sure, here," The girl handed me a bright colored plastic cup that's obviously been used before, though the cup was old the water in it was surprisingly fresh, or maybe it tasted that way because I was so thirsty. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," I remarked, gulping down the last of the water.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't know who you are," _That makes two of us_, "and you weren't in the best of shape when I found you."

"When you found me?" Had I been lost?

"Yeah, when I found you, you were unconscious on a nearby beach. You were completely soaked with sand caked in your hair," A beach? "So what exactly happened to you anyway?"

"Honestly, no idea. Last I remember it was the end of autumn, not the middle of summer... or at least I'm pretty sure it was." Maybe I'm dreaming? But then again, I've never met this girl before nor have I ever been in a house like this. Or I'm pretty sure I haven't. Plus this feels too real to be a dream. I'm really confused and frankly it's starting to scare me.

"Do you at least remember your name? How old are you?"

"Of course I remember my name! But I don't see any reason to tell you, I don't even know who you are," I said a bit harsher than I ment to, if at all I should be nice to this girl, she's done nothing but be helpful. But for all I know she could be a wierd person and kidnapped me.

"Fine, if you're gonna be snippy about it," She huffed giving me a little glare. "My name is Rin Kagene and I live in this small sea-side town with a population of just a little over 300. You?" I gave her a glare of my own, I mean if she's going to be like that I might as well too.

"Well, I'm Len, I don't remember my last name though. Last I remember It was early December and I was in my apartment setting up for Christmas."

"Heh, well unless you were doing a Christmas in July thing, it looks like you've got a case of amnesia," The girl; apparently called Rin concluded. How could I get amnesia? I somehow remember reading books where one of the characters get amnesia and more than often that character will be panicky and of course confused, I'm not panicked though, just really confused. It would make sence, It's really hot and humid here. Not cold and crisp like I remember.

"Amnesia? But I still remember some things."

"It's possible that maybe you can only remember a few bits and pieces. Let's start with this, do you remember where you live?"

"Not really... I lived in an old apartment alone, that's all I remember."

"Well that certainly narrows it down," She sighed sarcastically flopping down onto the coffee table. "What about family or friends?"

"I hardly remember any of that either. I have a slight memory of my parents living in a really big house, no idea where though."

"And friends?"

"I don't remember any."

"Maybe you didn't have any?" I glare but let it drop.

"So now what? Am I going to have to stay here?"

"Well it seems that it's our only option at this point. Unless you want to sleep on the streets?" Sleep on the streets in a place I don't even know or stay in the house of a person that could be dangerous? I'm having a very hard time debating this.

"I don't care, I can stay here if you want me to I guess."

"It's not that I want you to, it's just I'm naturally a nice person is all," Or a wierd person who like to kidnap innocent people. "I promise you I didn't kidnap you, I hardly have enough money to support myself so why would I willingly get another person to pay for?" Can she read minds or something? "I could tell by the expression you were making on your face, that' all idiot." She muttered the last part but I could hear her loud and clear.

"I know this might be wierd since we just met like five minutes ago, but can I use your shower? I feel like I rolled around in dirt or something," I just now got a good whiff of myself and it wasn't exactly a pleasant smell. And I didn't even have to ask if my hair looked greasy because I could feel my hair clumped together and specks of sand sprinkled in it.

"There's no shower, but there's a bath upstairs if that's fine?"

"I really don't care which it is, I just need water and soap."

"Then follow me," She hopped up from her spot on the coffee table and gestured for me to follow. She led me up a set of wooden steps where a bunch of black and white pictures were hung and a small, pink stained glass window sat when you reached the top of the stairs. The hallway was narrow and like the livingroom, had old wallpaper and old rugs laid down.

The bathroom was just as old fashioned as the rest of the house, not in a bad way though. An ivory clawfoot tub sat to the side with exposed brick and chipped blue paint covering all fours sides of the walls. Honestly it was pretty nice for an old bathroom that probably hasn't been updated since the 1900's.

"There are towels in the cabinet under the sink when you're done, I'll set a new pair of clothes out too, try to be out in the next hour though, I've got errands to run."

"What does you having to run errands have to do with me?"

"Well I can't exactly leave a person I hardly know in my house by himself, can I?" Rin snorted leaving the bathroom, I guess she had a point.

I peeled my clothes off which. They look like used clothes from the 40's you would buy in a thrift shop.

I started up the water but set it on cold, I don't think I've ever been in such a hot place before because I'm sweating buckets. I felt like I was baking in that livingroom, wearing that long sleeved shirt might've had something to do with it though. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that there wasn't any air-conditioning either.

The tub quickly filled up, but I should've mixed some hot water too because the water felt like ice. I don't have time to refill it though so I guess I'll have to live with it. I tried my best to slowly lower myself into the icy water, but right when my skin came in contact shivers overcame me and it took me at least five minutes just to get used to the water. As cold as it was, it was refreshing to feel somewhat clean and not doused in sweat.

I noticed the only kind of soap there, were a few girly soaps and gels. Stuff like _Spring Rain _and _Tropical Mix_, which I don't get why they all had different names because they all smelled the same to me. The tropical one was the only one that didn't smell completely girly though so that ended up being my only option. I wonder if that girl lives here alone? This seems like a pretty big house, and she looked pretty young, maybe she lives with her grandparents or something?

_"Hey you almost done?" _Said girls high pitched voice asked from the other side of the door.

"What? No! There's no way it's already been an hour!"

_"Did I say an hour? I meant half an hour, I washed the clothes you were wearing yesterday though and they're outside the door. See you down stairs in five minutes!"_

"H-Hey wait!" I tried to stop her but I could hear the pounding of foot steeps go down the stairs before I was even finished talking, I'm sure she still heard me but chose to ignore me. I don't have much of a choice, so reluctantly I lifted myself out of the now lukewarm water. Even if I wasn't in there long I felt a lot cleaner than I did before.

I glanced at myself in a wall mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. Sure I don't remember a lot but I at least remember what I look like. Since when was my hair so long? And was I always this tall? I'll have to make do with putting my hair in a pony tail for now so I'm not mistaken for a girl.

The clothes she left was a light blue polo with an anchor embroidered on the upper left breast and a pair of tan shorts, pretty simple.

_"Are you done yet?"_ Rin shouted up the stairs.

"It's hardly been five minutes calm down!" I yelled back to her, she's the most impatient person I've ever met. Not that I remember any people really, but I'm sure she's the most impatient of them all.

Once my hair was dried off and put into a stubby pony tail I found myself trailing down the wooden steps and back into the humid livingroom. I found Rin lounging on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and an overweight cat sitting on her stomach, staring blankly at the TV. It sounded like whatever she was watching was supposed to be funny with the laugh soundtrack in the background, according her blank expression though I would say it wasn't really all that funny.

"So I hurried down here to find you watching TV?" Her bored expression glanced at me for a moment before turning back to what ever lame comedy was on.

"You were taking too long, so I tried to entertain myself. Honestly, you take longer to get ready than I do," I give a stern glare but she doesn't seem to notice, that or pretends not to notice.

"I didn't hurry down here for this, so are we going or not?" She gave me another, more irritated glance that followed an equally irritated sigh. She grabbed the near by remote and with a click the cheesy background of laughter from the TV went silent. The oversized cat jumped from its spot on her stomach and settled for another spot on the couch.

"Fine, fine let's go, no need to be so impatient!" _Me impatient?_

Rin huffed grabbing a blue and white stripped bag from the ground and slipping on a pair of simple brown sandals that looked worn. I noticed she was wearing a pair of denim capris and turquoise T-shirt with the silhouette of tiny black sparrows dotting it. It's at least 100 degrees out, what she's wearing can't possibly be comfortable with this kind of heat.

"Um, hey, don't you think you should change into something better for this heat?" She turned and gave a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't girls normally wear really short shorts and tank tops in heat like this?"

"Well I'm not most girls," She huffed.

"It's just a question, I'm simply curious. I mean you have to be uncomfortable in that, so why wear something you know you're going to be miserable in?"

"It's not miserable. And besides, ever heard of the phrase_ modest is hottest_?" Swinging the door open and strided out leaving me to follow. Outside it was surprisingly cooler than it was inside, maybe it had to do with the fact we're right by the sea. I followed her into an old car that sat in her stone and gravel drive way, of corse the inside of the car was just as hot as the house. If not worse.

"Are you going to turn on the air conditioning?"

"Sorry but it's broken, a friend of mine has been too_ busy_ to fix it so we'll have to make do with windows," As old as her car seemed it went pretty fast. She speed down the mountain top road which might I add has _many_ turns. There were a few sharp turns where I thought she would fling the entire car off the mountain side. One thing I found wierd though is that there weren't any houses around here, other than Rin's it was pretty remote. Not until we got onto the other side of the mountain did you see a small bustling town

It was a nice scene. The boats out in the near by bay, small houses and buildings climbing up the side of another mountain, and the waves crashing against the sugar white sand. It was a scene you could count yourself lucky enough to see at least once in your life. I never would have thought such a calm and beautiful town would exist like this one.

Rin continued to drive through the small town where you saw the occasional group of children running along the side walks, enjoying their summer vacation or families on an outing together, it was a really happy place. I would describe it as a utopia but maybe that would be over exaggerating things.

"Hey, we're here," Rin muttered climbing out of the car without me.

"Oh," I quickly jumped out of my seat and followed. I followed her down a long strip of docks where older men and a few younger ones who looked ruffed up were busy at work, "Rin, what kind of_ errand_ do you need to run in this kind of place?"

"Well this isn't exactly an _errand_, I'm mostly here for a friend."

"And what kind of friend could you possibly have in this kind of place?"

"Not everyone here is shady Len, if not no one is."

"How could you possibly now that?"

"Heh, believe me. When you grow up in this small town, you get to know a few people," I raised one of my blonde brows.

"A few?"

"Well more like pretty much everyone I guess. I could probably put a name on any face you point at," She lightly laughed. I picked my pace up just a bit to catch up to her, I noticed how proud she looked at this fact.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, go ahead. Point to anyone here," I peered around at all the people and randomly pointed to a fellow with strange pink hair.

"That guy," Rin's blue eyes followed to where I was pointing and a smile crept.

"That person's name is Yuma. He's 21 and works at the local pharmacy, he's probably here to pick up some shipments of medicines since he's easily sea sick. Kinda ironic that he moved to a town that's so close to the sea, don't you think? His older sisters name is Luka, she's the local doctor. They have this medical theme going on for themselves."

"I asked for his name, not his life style," I murmured putting my attention back into walking.

"I can't help that you picked a person that I just so happen to know a lot about."

"Are you two close?"

"Hardly. I'm close to his sister, Luka. My older sister and her used to be very close. That's the only reason I know so much about him. The only reason I know he's sea sick is because every time we all went to the ocean to play as kids he got sick."

"You sure ramble," I accidentally said aloud.

"Well you are the one who asked, right?" She smirked, strolling off with a faster pace forcing me into a speed walk. She walked along with a proud smile and a sort of bounce in her walk.

"You know what I've suddenly came to the conclusion of?"

"I can't read minds, so no. Are you going to tell me what it is you've concluded?"

"Yes. I've decided you're a really wierd person," Normally, this is an insult to people. It's not like I wanted to insult her, honestly this was something that just slipped out. It's just the reaction was strange, or not what I expected it to be.

"I found that out a long time ago." Her smile grew and a light laugh was given. A truly strange person indeed.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a lame end to a chapter and short orz. I wanted to have this out earlier but with General Conference the other weekend and state testing coming up next month, I've been pretty jam packed. Hopefully I can update soon, please R&R because it makes me happy and want to write! :D**

**P.S. I didn't proof read this too much, so if there are any mistakes I'll go back over it another day, so please go easy on me with that ^^;**


End file.
